


I Have You, Partner

by caszepptraxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Bottom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mercenary Castiel, Mercenary Sam Winchester, Organized Crime, POV Castiel, Partners in Crime, Sassy Castiel, Sassy Sam Winchester, Sastiel - Freeform, Sastiel AU - Freeform, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caszepptraxx/pseuds/caszepptraxx
Summary: Sam and Castiel are Mercenaries, Partners in Crime. But what happens when, one night, things get too out of hand?





	I Have You, Partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosegoldeneyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegoldeneyes/gifts), [tidevibhes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidevibhes/gifts), [supernaturaI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaI/gifts), [NettieStein13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettieStein13/gifts).



> This is the only Sastiel fic I will probably ever write as I am more of a Destiel girl myself, but this is 110% inspired by @mishasdiary's edit (I will link at the end of the story) so please enjoy! If there are any errors I will fix them later on. I currently have the flu and my back is literally dead from the position I've been sitting in while typing this.

Cas looked down at his revolver that he had in hand and quickly opened the cylinder to make sure it was fully loaded with six bullets. As he tilted his gun forward, a long strip of light reflected off the barrel and onto his face. He slid the cylinder back into place and straightened the gun back out, nodding with satisfaction as he slowly stood up, setting the safety on the gun before setting it down where he sat. He moved quickly and effortlessly to his closet, grabbing his freshly ironed, white dress shirt, and a pair of black slacks that hugged him at his hips perfectly. He quickly pulled off his v-neck that he had slept in the night before along with his sweatpants so he was left in his gray briefs. 

As he finished getting into his clothes for the evening, he heard his door swing open and watched as Sam walked in, wearing his signature outfit: a pair of jeans and a fitted flannel. Cas looked back at his sleeves as he rolled them up to his elbows and sighed, walking over to his closet floor and grabbing his black oxfords. “Remind me again why you think it’s a good decision to wear casual clothing to a high profile event?” he questioned in his gravelly voice that always seemed to send a shiver through Sam’s spine, though Sam would never admit it.

“One, because I’m not going to be inside, I’m going to be out of view of everyone and you know this. Two, at least I’m packing properly,” he replied as he pulled out his .45 Caliber. “Meanwhile, you carry around a revolver that is so old fashioned, Wild Bill wants to come back from the grave and steal it from you.”

Cas rolled his eyes and tucked his his revolver into his holster that was attached to his hip before grabbing his blazer and folding it over his forearm. “Shut the fuck up, at least I don’t look like a lumberjack.” he rebutted before winking at Sam and then strutting out of the room with a smug look on his face. Sam rolled his eyes and followed after him, wanting nothing more than to kick that perky little ass of his. 

They both walked out of their small apartment and over to their Mercedes. Sam went to walk to the driver’s side but was stopped as Cas clicked his tongue. He glanced up to see the car keys dangle from Castiel’s nimble fingers. Sam patted his pockets before shooting Cas the biggest bitch face he could manage. “Pick pocketing? Seriously?” he asked in a flat tone. Cas simply smirked.

“I think you’re falling down on the job, old man.” he retorted before walking over and shoving Sam out of the way with his hip. He went to open the door when Sam’s hand slammed it before he could grasp the handle. Suddenly, Cas was being spun around and pinned against the car, his nose touching Sam’s. His eyes widened and his breath escaped him in short pants as his heart beat faster and faster every moment that he was pinned by Sam’s firm hips. Even after ten years, this man made Cas’ heart skip beats. 

Sam squinted and silently challenged Cas to say anything. When Cas stayed mute, Sam gave a curt nod and quickly snatched the keys from Castiel’s hand. He simpered at his partner before lifting his hand up to grasp Cas’ chin and place a chaste kiss on his lips. “How I would love to take you back inside and undress you before using that cute little tie of yours that you normally wear to tie you up, we have a task that we need to complete in order to get the money so I suggest you get your cute little ass into the car and behave.”

Cas managed a nod and all too soon Sam’s body warmth was gone, making him feel colder than normal. Cas let out a shaky breath before quickly turning around and walking back around the car, sliding into the passenger’s seat and clearing his throat, trying to clear his clouded brain and ignore his half hard cock that was trying to escape his slacks.

☾

 

They pull up around 6:00pm to the large mansion where the gathering was being held. Sam stopped outside of the front door and grabbed the earpiece from his pocket, giving it to Castiel, who tucked it inside his ear. He then gave Castiel a Rolex watch. “Put this on and when you get inside make sure to go up to each wall. Press the button on the side and the lid will open, displaying five small sticky cameras that are meant to blend in with the wall paint. There’s another set under the five, so you have ten total. That way I’ll have eyes inside and on you.” he murmured, clasping the watch around Castiel’s wrist. “I’ll direct you to Roman’s safe room and from there, we get the pendant we came for.” 

Castiel nodded as he listened to Sam’s soft voice. “I got it. How tight is his security, do you know?”

“Tight, but we’ve gotten through worse,” Sam replied as he pulled up is tablet screen. He pressed the button on the side and instantly Castiel’s earpiece was filled with static. “Testing. . . Testing. . . 1, 2, 3.” 

“Clear,” Castiel mumbled and Sam turned his mic off. 

“Alright, once you step inside, it’s code names from that point on, okay?” he whispered. When Castiel gave a curt nod, Sam exhaled deeply. “Good luck. Hey,” he added as he grabbed Castiel’s wrist. Castiel glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow. “Come back to me in one piece, okay?”

Castiel gave him a smirk and a wink. “Don’t I always?” he asked before stepping out of the car and straightening the bow tie he had put on on the way there. He buttoned up his blazer before walking inside, showing his invitation for the party to the guard at the front door.

The guard looked down, reading the name. “Can I have some ID, Mr. Novak?” he asked, looking up at Castiel. Castiel reached down into his pocket and pulled out his ID, flashing it to the guard. The guard looked at the ID card and then up at Castiel before walking over to the door and opening it for him. “You may proceed, Mr. Novak. Enjoy your time.”

“I fully intend to.” Castiel said with a slight smirk and a nod before walking in. He had to walk down a dark corridor for a few steps before entering the next room and the sight before him made his eyes widen. He stood on a balcony that had stairs on either side that led down to the main floor where at least a hundred and fifty people were standing around and socializing. The men wore tuxedos and the women wore elegant dresses or ball gowns. In the center of the room rested a gigantic chandelier that was hanging from the vaulted ceiling. On the inside, there was a large renaissance painting that filled the walls up completely. It reminded Castiel of a scene from a James Bond movie, or maybe even a princess movie because of how big the grand foyer was and just how _classy_ it was too.

There was a grand staircase at the other end of the room that led up to two large doors and from the way it was heavily guarded, Castiel knew that was where he needed to go. He looked around for a few moments for tapping the side button on his watch and pulling one of the sticky cameras out. As he walked down the staircase, he subtly placed the camera on one of the bars, making it look out over the large sea of people who were chattering and getting along. Cas closed the lid to his watch and made his way down the rest of the stairs, his shoes stepping onto cool marble. He looked around the room for a bar and within a few moments, made his way over to the counter of one. He sat down and asked the bartender for a peach and lime daiquiri. As he leaned against the bar, the static returned in Castiel’s ear, causing him to relax more. 

“About damn time,” he mumbled as he looked around the room before looking about at the ceiling. The bartender walked back over and set his daiquiri in front of him. Castiel nodded in thanks as he heard Sam’s voice come on the line. 

“It’s not my fault that I had to find parking where I could blend in with the crowd.” Sam grumbled back before looking at his tablet. “Angel, have you set up the cameras?”

“I’ve set up one.” Cas said as he pulled out a metal straw from his tux. He stuck it in the daiquiri, staring at the small light that sat in the crook of it’s bent figure. The light flashed red and he leaned in, taking a sip. “I plan on plotting more soon.”

“Yeah, right,” Sam scoffed with amusement. “Hope that daiquiri tastes good.” he added sarcastically. “Did you test it to see if they tried to drug you?”

Castiel rolled his eyes as he looked at the camera. “Really? Do you not see my special straw? The light flashed red, don’t worry.” he muttered, turning around and standing, mingling in with the crowd. 

Sam sighed and made the camera follow Cas as he walked around with the people. “Alright, those double doors are your target, Angel.”

“Is Leviathan in sight?” he asked, using their code name for Mr. Roman. 

“Not that I can see,” Sam replied. “Try and make your way upstairs and set the rest of the cameras up. Buzz me when you’re done.” he ordered. “Mike out.” 

The static faded and Castiel sighed, sipping on his daiquiri and making his way around, rolling his eyes at how dramatic Sam was being. It was just petty theft. A milk run for them. What could go wrong?

☾

_Okay so apparently a lot can go wrong_ , Cas thought to himself as he laid on his back, his side bleeding heavily. After he had set up the rest of the cameras, he waited for Sam to hack Roman’s security and shut down the cameras for ten minutes. A ten minute window was all they had until one of the guards would notice that the cameras were on a loop and it wasn’t live feed anymore. Then Castiel would have approximately five minutes to escape and flee with the pendant that he had- hopefully- stolen in time. So once Sam gave him the clear, Cas had made his way up to a man and firmly grasped his ass before punching his neck and then quickly ducked as the man turned around to hit him. This of course, led to the man hitting another man behind him, which caused a full on brawl to break out. 

All guards were called down to the floor as the brawl soon started a riot within the crowd and chaos struck. While all the guards were on the main floor, Castiel had made his way to the doors and grabbed the handle, slipping past the door and going into a dark corridor once more. Once he was there, Sam had given him the directions to Dick Roman’s safe room, and sure enough, as soon as Cas walked in, his eyes fell upon the jade pendant. Its’ estimated value was at $1.59M. Castiel had pulled some black gloves out from his blazer and slide them on his hands before approaching the glass case slowly. 

“Four minutes, Cas,” Sam had calmly reminded him. Castiel just waved him off. Four minutes was more than enough time. But what Castiel hadn’t known about was the tripwire in front of his foot. And as Castiel had walked towards the case, he set the tripwire off and there was a loud banging noise and then searing hot pain in his side as he fell to the floor. He almost cried out in pain, but instead gritted his teeth as he applied pressure to his wound. Weakly he had raised his hand to his earpiece.

“Sam, we have a problem,” he had panted out.

“Code names!” Sam snapped. 

“You broke yours first so shut the fuck up!” Cas hissed back, grunting. “I’ve been shot, Sam.”

“What?”

“I’ve been _shot_.”

“Fuck,” he could hear the slight edge of panic in Sam’s voice. “How bad is it?”

Cas groaned and tilted his head back, gritting his teeth. “Bad. . . Sam, I feel lightheaded.”

“Shit, shit, shit,” he had heard the panic become more prominent in Sam’s voice. “Okay, hold on, alright? I’ll be there in two minutes. Can you hold out that long?”

“I can try,” Cas had nodded. And now here he was, laying in a puddle of his own blood, fading in and out of consciousness. He looked down at his hand which was drenched with his own blood, before looking at the door. He felt his eyes drooping closed and started hearing a faint ringing in his ears. He started hearing loud noises but they were muffled, almost faded. As his eyes started closing, he saw a figure running towards him and a voice that was seemingly far away.

“ _Cas_!”

☾

Cas bleakly opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was dim, but he knew exactly where he was and it made relief flood through him. He was home, that much he knew. It smelled of Vanilla and Cinnamon, but mostly _Sam_. Cas winced as he tried to sit up, fire searing through his side, causing him to cry out in pain against his will. A few seconds later, Sam rushed in with a butter knife in hand. He relaxed instantly when he realized no one was hurting Cas. 

“You’re okay,” he sighed with relief and set the butter knife down on the nightstand. 

Cas watched him and the first thing that came from his mouth was, “Really? A butter knife?” he muttered. Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“I was making toast and putting butter on it. Sue me.” he retorted back. Cas couldn’t help the chuckle that passed his lips, causing him to wince in pain. E sighed and leaned against the headboard, looking over at Sam’s hand that was by his blanket-covered thigh. He tenderly grabbed it, feeling butterflies fill his stomach when Sam took his hand and started rubbing his thumb on Cas’ knuckles.

“I’m sorry I screwed up the mission,” he croaked out. Sam looked down at their hands and shook his head. 

“Castiel you are more important than any mission we have. Your life comes first,” Sam whispered as he squeezed Castiel’s hand softly. “We’ll find another way to get the pendant. . . right now you just need to rest.” he said softly. Cas looked up at him with doe eyes, feeling remorse fill his body.

“Sam, Crowley could kill us for failing him. . . and the money. . .” he felt his eyes water and he looked down at their hands, sniffling. Sam used his free hand to tilt Cas’ chin up and, without saying anything, he leaned in and kissed Castiel’s lips softly, stilling for a few moments before pulling away. 

“Don’t worry about that,” he whispered softly as he cupped Castiel’s cheeks. Castiel’s eyes watered and, against his better judgement, he moved forward and kissed Sam softly, whining as he did so. Sam hummed against Castiel’s lips before pulling back. “Hold on, angel,” he murmured before moving so that he was sitting against the headboard. Castiel waited for Sam’s signal to come back and once Sam gave that signal to him, he crawled onto Sam’s lap and straddled him, cupping his cheeks and kissing him a little harder this time. 

Sam’s hands moved down Castiel’s sides tenderly as the kiss deepened, resting his hands on Castiel’s hips, letting his thumbs slide under Castiel’s shirt and touch his warm skin. The feeling of Sam touching his naked skin caused Castiel’s breath to hitch, lighting his blood on fire in the best way possible. Castiel tilted his head, deepening the kiss and letting his tongue lick Sam’s lips a couple of times, mutedly asking Sam’s permission to enter. Sam parted his lips and Castiel took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside and explore Sam’s mouth as if it were the first time they had ever made out. He tasted of cinnamon and whiskey and _Sam_ , Cas could get drunk off just Sam’s taste alone, he tasted so good. 

Sam moaned into Castiel’s mouth as he felt himself become fully hard now, and from the way Castiel was absentmindedly grinding down on Sam, he could feel Cas’ hard length too. His hand moved down to cup Castiel’s fattening cock through his sweatpants, palming it gently and causing Cas to whine as he pulled away, tilting his head back to let out quiet moans as he grinded against Sam’s hand. He rutted his hips, kissing Sam again more heatedly than before. “Fuck, Sam,” he mewled in his gravelly voice, gripping Sam’s shirt tightly. “Oh, fuck, it’s been too long.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Sam murmured as he pulled his hand away and tugged at Castiel’s sweatpants string before tugging them down along with Cas’ briefs. Sam groaned as he watched Castiel’s cock bob free, his tip a bright red with lust and desire. He grasped Castiel’s cock tenderly and looked up at Cas, watching his face scrunch up as if he were in pain, which maybe he was a little, considering his side was still healing, but the moans slipping past Castiel’s lips were telling him otherwise. 

Cas whined loudly as he felt Sam’s hand move up while squeezing, causing a few beads of precome to escape. Sam swiped his thumb across Cas’ tip and moved it down Cas’ shaft, pumping his cock slowly as he kissed him. Cas gasped and shivered and he bucked his hips up into Sam’s hand, letting a small string of moans escape him every time Sam squeezed right under his tip, letting his fist get caught under the crown of Castiel’s cock every few strokes. He bucked into Sam’s hand a few more times before whining quietly. “Sam, I need you,” he whimpers. “Fuck, I need you. . .”

Sam nodded and he kissed Castiel’s temple. “I know, angel. Here, get on your back,” he whispered as he pulled his hand away. Castiel leaned back and nodded as he rested his head on Sam’s pillow. Sam leaned over him and kissed him softly, reaching into the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube they always used. He poured some on his fingers and moved his hand down as he moved his body up. Right as his lips met Castiel’s, he pressed against Castiel’s entrance, massaging it slowly to work it open. 

Cas moaned against Sam’s lips as he laid his head back. “Sam!” he cried out as he felt Sam slide his first finger into the first knuckle to test the waters. Sam smiled as he slowly worked his first finger in, pumping it gradually until Cas relaxed around his first finger. As soon as Cas was relaxed, Sam slid in the second one and soon he had three fingers in and was moving at an increasing pace. Cas was moaning softly here and there, but out of nowhere, he practically shouted in pleasure as blinding white appeared behind his closed eyelids. “Fuck!”

Sam smirked and he knew he had found Castiel’s prostate. He hit it again and again, loving how Castiel’s lithe body moved and squirmed with pleasure. “That’s it, baby,” he purred. “Don’t move too hard. We don’t want to ruin your stitches.” he reminded Cas, who blindly nodded in response. He gripped the sheets tightly and let his body relax, but his toes curled every time he felt Sam hitting him on his prostate. 

“Sam, please!” Cas whined, practically begging. “I need your cock now, please! I need it so badly!” he whimpered, grabbing Sam’s forearm. Sam nodded and he pulled his hand away before stripping quickly. He kneed Cas’ legs apart and spurted some lube onto his thick cock, Cas watching with a lustful gaze. Cas was a little bigger than average, but Sam. . . Sam was very above average and Cas loved it. Probably more than he should. He held back his left leg and pulled it up to expose his entrance better for Sam. 

“Eager, are we?” he teased with a warm smile as he moved closer, aligning himself with Castiel’s hole. “Okay love, I’m gonna go easy at first, okay?” he warned Cas gently. Cas nodded and laid his head back as he exhaled deeply. Sam grabbed his cock firmly and felt his head press against Castiel’s entrance. Castiel gasped as he felt Sam breach his rim, his thick member stretching him wider than prep ever could. But it was a good type of pain, the delicious pain that somehow came across as pleasure in Castiel’s mind. The burning in his side just added to the pleasure for Castiel, because the burn is what made him feel more alive than ever.

It took about a minute for Sam to finally bottom out, and once he did, he stilled for a few moments, letting Castiel adjust to the feeling. Once he was sure Cas was okay he slowly pulled out and slid back in causing Cas to moan loudly as his eyes rolled into the back of is head slowly. “Fuck, Sam, oh my god,” Cas breathed before looking down at Sam between his legs. He watched as Sam thrusted in and it just made Cas feel even more pleasure. “Fuck, yes!”

Sam leisurely built up a steady pace, causing him to mewl softly as he closed his eyes and tossed his head back a little, gripping Castiel’s thigh tightly. “Shit, you’re so good, Cas,” he praised softly as he leaned over and kissed him passionately. He started bucking his hips faster and found just the right angle to where he was hitting directly on Cas’ prostate repeatedly. Cas tilted his head back and gripped Sam’s shoulders tightly, his nails creating crescent moon imprints into Sam’s tan skin. 

He kissed Sam sloppily a few times, grunting as he looked down and then moved his head back, letting a chant of _SamSamSam_ fall from his lips. Sam could feel himself closer and he knew Castiel wasn’t very far behind. He picked up his speed so that he was going twice as fast and he grit his teeth, tossing his head back. He heard Castiel whine softly and his jaw fell slack. “Sam, I’m gonna-”

Cas was interrupted as a loud groan escaped him and Sam suddenly felt a hot liquid land on his chest, covering both him and Castiel in white. Sam shivered and he felt his face scrunch up slightly as he stilled, coming deep inside Cas, moaning Cas’ name repeatedly as he filled Castiel with his spend before slowly collapsing on top of him. He grunted silently and the only sound that could be heard was their mingled breaths as both men came down from their highs. 

☾

Sam tucked away the first aid kit and slid it into the bathroom draw before walking back into the room where Castiel was fast asleep on the bed. Sam studied the man’s soft features, admiring the crinkles around Cas’ eyes and the bags under his eyes. However, even with both of those things, when Cas was asleep he looked as if he was in his twenties still. Sam walked around the bed and got in behind Castiel, kissing the back of his neck softly as he tenderly wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist.

“You’re not that smooth, Winchester,” Cas mumbled sleepily before he rolled over so that him and Sam were face to face. “You may be a good criminal, but sneaking around was never your strong suit.” he murmured, kissing Sam’s lips softly. Sam chuckled, feeling the tips of his ears burn. 

“Shut up,” he whispered as he looked at Cas’s ‘just-fucked’ hair before looking back down at Castiel’s face. He sighed deeply. “Cas. . . You almost died today,” he said almost silently. “I almost lost you. . . and I can’t lose you too. . . not after Dean,” he just barely whispered that last sentence. 

Cas looked up at him and tucked his hair behind his ear. “Sam, I promise you won’t lose me. . . We may have close calls but I won’t leave you. . . for as long as I can help it. I swear it.”

Sam’s eyes softened and he leaned down, kissing Cas softly. “What if. . . What if we retired?” he whispered. Cas’ eyebrows shot up and he moved himself up so that he was resting on his forearm. 

“I. . . I thought you didn’t want to retire, Sam. . .” he whispered cautiously, as if speaking out loud would shatter Sam’s words. “I thought you wanted to go out guns blazing. . ?”

Sam sighed. “I dunno. . . I thought that’s what I wanted. . . but seeing your floor on the body, blood surrounding you. . . your face as pale as it was,” he murmured as he held his hand up and cupped Castiel’s cheek. “I think I’d rather retire early. I mean we’ve been doing this for ten years, Cas. Almost eleven. Almost losing you today made me realize that I don’t want to go out guns blazing anymore. I wanna grow old with you first. Maybe have a kid someday. . . We have enough money, we could do it.”

Cas bit his lip and he slowly rolled over and sat up. He got out of the bed and Sam felt anxiety rush through him. Had he upset Cas? Had he ruined the moment? Sam watched with anticipation but relaxed when he saw Cas reach into his blazer. Cas walked back over and got onto the bed knee first before sitting criss-cross. He bit his lip and opened his palm, holding his hand out. “Do you think this will help?” he asked softly.

Sam felt his eyes almost pop out of his head as he stared at the jade pendant from Dick Roman’s home and then up at Cas. “You got it?” he asked with awe. Cas nodded slowly. 

“I almost died over this. . . I think it’s fair to say it’s ours now.” Cas said, offering a weak smile. “But if we sell this. . . We can have enough money to get out of the country. . . We can settle in Rome, Paris, London, Brazil. . . anywhere,” he whispered. Sam scoffed with shock as he stared at the pendant and he looked up at Cas with the biggest grin he could manage. He sat up and quickly pulled Cas in for a kiss and then a hug. He pulled back and held Cas at arms length to look over this beautiful man that was his and his only. “What do you say, partner?” Cas asked softly, raising an eyebrow. “Do you feel like going on one more adventure? Could be _dangerous_.”

Sam grinned and he looked at Cas with a steady gaze. “As long as I have you as my partner in crime, I’ll go anywhere,” he whispered. “I trust you.” 

☾

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the video that inspired this one shot :https://twitter.com/mishasdiary/status/1051925080039673856
> 
>  
> 
> Go give it some love!


End file.
